La vie sans lui
by Ptipou
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais posé la question de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Bella n'était pas arrivé à temps à Volterra ? Et si Edward était mort ? Voici ce qui aurait pu se passer. Disclaimer : Merci à S. Meyer d'avoir créé cet univers.
1. Chapter 1

**La vie sans lui (et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 1 : La mort d'Edward**

DONG ! Le gong de l'horloge de la place avait sonné son premier coup. Et je n'étais qu'à l'autre bout de la place. Des centaines d'Italiens nous séparaient. Cette foule compacte s'était amassée pour célébrer le départ des vampires de Volterra. Une vieille tradition. Mais qui n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être puisqu'ils vivaient toujours là. Mais aujourd'hui ça allait vraiment m'embêter. DONG ! j'entendis le second coup. Ayant repris ma course, des jeunes déjà souls me heurtèrent et je me retrouvais à terre assez violemment. DONG ! troisième coup. Ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment de faire ma Bella. Avec tout ce monde autour et le temps de reprendre mes esprits DONG ! DONG ! le quatrième et le cinquième coup venaient de sonner et je n'en étais pas à la moitié de la place.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et repris ma cours. J'étais gênée par la foule. Plus j'avançais et plus celle-ci devenait compacte.

DONG ! sixième coup. A ce moment passa le char représentant les vampires fuyant la ville. Impossible de passer. Je devais remonter le cortège pour pouvoir passer à travers. DONG ! septième coup, je remonte le cortège. DONG ! huitième coup, je le traverse enfin.

Finalement, j'arrivais à la fontaine, point centrale de cette place. De l'autre côté, la foule n'en étais cependant pas moins dense. Je sautais dans la fontaine et la traversais. Me voyant sortir mouillée, comme un diable fou, quelques personnes s'écartèrent.

DONG ! neuvième coup. Je me remis à sprinter, essayant de trouver le chemin le plus dégagé, le plus court.. Mais bien sur, avec ma poisse habituelle, ce côté avait été réservé aux enfants. Ceux-ci sautaient dans tous les sens. Ils ne suivaient pas le sens de la procession. Je me faisais entrainer par le mouvement.

DONG ! dixième coup J'arrivais à me libérer de cette foule d'enfants mais j'avançais au ralenti. J'entendais leurs cris, leurs rires. Mon cœur s'accélérait. Je devais y arriver. Alice ne m'avais rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais elle savait surement comment tout cela finirait. DONG ! onzième coup. Je devais y arriver. Je voyais la tour. Je le savais tout proche. Edward, s'il te plait ! Attends moi ! Je suis là ! Enfin je voyais l'entrée de la tour, je le voyais... lui ! Je pris une longue inspiration.

"- Ed ..."

A ce moment là, une petite fille m'attrapa la main et m'entraina loin de mon amour.

DONG ! douzième coup !

Une vive lumière scintillante apparut à cet instant et disparut moins d'une seconde après.

"- Non ! Edward ! Edwaaard ! "

Je tombais à terre, le visage baigné de larmes. Ma respiration commençait à me manquer.

"- Bella, ma belle viens. Ne reste pas par terre. Tu attires trop l'attention sur toi."

Alice était arrivée. Elle m'attira à elle et me fit sortir de cette foule oppressante.

"- Alice ... est ce qu'il ... ne me dit pas ...

- Bella, je suis désolée. Mais tu connais la loi. Les ... Volturi ... ne lui ont laissé aucune chance. "

A l'énoncé d'Alice, je m'effondrais à terre, sans force. Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas. La souffrance avait pris le dessus. Alice me prit dans ses bras, et comme ça nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Sur le chemin de retour vers l'aéroport, je l'entendit parler au téléphone. Une fois arrivée, Alice se dirigea vers le comptoir, acheta nos billets, direction les États Unis. En attendant notre avion, un silence de mort s'était installé entre nous deux. Bien qu'elle ne montrait rien, je sentais Alice en proie à une grande peine. Nous avions grand besoin de Jasper. Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion, direction Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**La vie sans lui (et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Los Angeles.**

Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper nous attendaient à l'aéroport de de Los Angeles. Un masque de tristesse voilait leurs traits. Cependant en nous approchant du groupe, je ressentit comme une sorte de grand apaisement. C'était Jasper qui faisait ça. Alice courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Quant à moi, Esmée me prit dans ses bras, avec une grande douceur.

- Bella, ma chérie, je suis désolée.

Si jasper n'avait pas été présent, je me serais une fois encore effondrée. Toujours dans les bras d'Esmée, je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- Emmett et Rosalie sont-ils au courant ?

- Oui. Nous les attendons. Leur avions atterrit dans un quart d'heure.

Cette attente me parut interminable. A cause de moi les Cullen venaient de perdre l'un des leurs. Carlisle et Esmée avaient perdu un enfant. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête ? Pourquoi j'avais sauté de cette falaise ?

Enfin Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement affectée.

-Excuses-moi Bella. C'est moi qui est prévenu Edward. Je l'ai appelé après la vision d'Alice. Je suis désolée.

Entendre son nom me fit l'effet d'une lame chauffée à blanc en pleine poitrine.

Je lui adressais un sourire triste.

-Merci Rosalie

Emmett se tenait à côté d'elle et avait perdu son air jovial. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et tandis que je m'y enroulais dedans il me dit « Bella, ma petite sœur … »

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport tous noués les uns avec les autres. Nous prîmes la voiture de Carlisle et nous rentrâmes sans trainer.

Leur maison se trouvait en périphérie de de la ville. Esmée m'avait arrangé une chambre.

- Reposes toi ma chérie. Il est tard. Et tu en as bien besoin après cette journée. Nous sommes en bas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésites surtout pas.

- Merci beaucoup Esmée. Je … je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Si j'avais été …

- Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella. Nous sommes tous très affecté par sa disparition, toi autant que nous, mais nous ne te reprochons rien.

- Merci. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous faites tous pour moi.

Nous nous serrâmes fort dans nos bras et je me retirais dans la chambre.

Alice y avait préparé un pyjama. Je la reconnaissais bien là. Toujours à faire attention à ma tenue, dans n'importe quelle circonstances. Cela m'arracha un minuscule sourire au milieu de mes larmes toujours présentes aux coins de mes yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers la sale de bains et pris une douche. Je voulais me débarrasser de toute les particules de cette affreuse journée. Je restais sous l'eau chaude une heure environ. Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'eus le courage de sortir, me mettre en pyjama et me glisser sous la couette chaude. Une fois la lumière éteinte, je restais les yeux ouverts. Les images de la journée défilaient devant moi.

Je me revoyais courir, tomber, me relever, traverser la fontaine, voir Ed…, le voir lui, sa lumière scintillante s'éteignant l'instant d'après et soudain sentir le sol sous mon corps. Et pire encore, je réentendais ces douze DONG lancinants, déchirants.

Je revivait encore et encore la scène. Plus je la revoyais et plus je pleurais. A tel point que mon oreiller était détrempé de larmes.

- Dors Bella. Dors tranquille cette nuit. Je reste avec toi.

En entendant cette phrase, une grande sérénité emplit la pièce. Jasper était dans la chambre et lisait un livre Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Merci Jasper. Mais ta famille aussi ressent de la peine. Ta famille aussi à besoin de toi.

- Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu fais partie intégrante de la famille. Et c'est toi qui pour le moment as le plus besoin de mon aide. Tu es seule. Ils sont tous ensembles. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux Bella. Ils ont du chagrin, oui, mais ils sont tous réunis en bas pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'ils ressentent, de leurs souvenirs.

Jasper parlait d'une voix chaude et paisible. Petit à petit, ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Je m'apaisais et m'endormis assez rapidement.

Je me retrouvais à Volterra, sur cette grande place baignée de lumière. Celle-ci était complètement vide. Je pouvais voir Edward de l'autre côté. Je l'appelais de toutes mes forces mais il ne m'entendais pas. Une sorte de bourdonnement résonnait dans l'air. Et ces DONG ! qui sonnaient de plus en plus forts. Je commençais à courir. La place était déserte. Je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à rejoindre celui que j'aimais. Mais … que se passait-il ? Mes jambes ! Elles refusaient de bouger ! C'était comme si je courrais au ralentis. Je tombais. Je devais ramper. DONG ! DONG ! Et toujours cette horloge ! Elle, elle ne fonctionnait pas au ralentis. Si je devais ramper, je ramperais. Arrivée au pied de la tour, Edward se mit à irradier et puis plus rien.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, hurlant dans mon lit. L'ensemble des Cullen se tenait là, à côté de moi.

- Bella, as-tu mal quelque part ? me demanda Carlisle d'une voix médicale.

- Non, c'était juste un cauchemar. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mmh.. Quel heure est-il ?

- Huit heures du matin. Tu as dormi cinq heures. Cela fait une demi-heure que tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. Nous n'arrivions pas te réveiller.

- Ca va mieux maintenant. mentis-je.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te donnes un somnifère pour que tu puisses te rendormir paisiblement ? me demanda Carlisle d'une voix qui s'était radoucie.

- Non merci. Je vais me lever.

J'avais besoin de quitter ce lit, ces vêtements, ces restes de cauchemar qui me tournaient dans la tête.

Esmée me proposa un petit déjeuner que j'acceptais malgré mon manque évident de faim. J'allais d'abord prendre une rapide douche, m'habillais et descendis dans la salle à manger. Emmett et Rosalie étaient enlacés dans le canapé, Carlisle faisait des recherches sur l'ordinateur, quant à Jasper et Alice il regardais à travers la grande baie vitrée sans dire un mot, se tenant par la main.

Esmée s'affairait autour de moi, à m'apporter du café, du bacon, des œufs, des céréales mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, une grosse boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. J'aidais Esmée à débarrasser avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Dès que la table fut propre, tout le monde convergea vers celle-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. Que la vie est dure pour Bella. Elle vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie, elle rentre à Forks. Espérons que la vie là bas l'aidera à ne pas trop déprimer._**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des review et n'hésitez pas. continuez ! ;)**

**La vie sans lui (et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Forks**

Dès que la table fut débarrassée, tout le monde convergea vers celle-ci. Étant ronde, chacun se plaçait où il le souhaitait. Les couples étaient cependant respectés et Alice tenait absolument que je m'assois à côté d'elle.

Il y eu un moment de silence, personne ne voulant prendre la parole. Puis Carlisle se pencha vers moi.

- Ton père sait il où tu es Bella ?

- Je lui ai laissé un mot en partant de la maison.

- Ça n'est pas suffisant. Il doit s'inquiéter à cause de ton départ. Il n'est pas au courant de ton retour aux États-Unis. Appelles le pour le rassurer.

Je pris le téléphone qu'il me tendait.

Une sonnerie. Deux.

-Allo ?

- Allo Papa ?

- Bella ? Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où es tu ?

- Papa, calmes toi s'il te plait. Je suis avec les Cullen.

- Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire que tu dois partir en Italie avec Alice ?

- C'est … c'est rien. C'est fini. Je suis rentrée à Los Angeles.

- Bella ce n'est pas possible. Tu es une jeune fille responsable. Je te fais confiance. Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête pour un garçon. Tu rentres immédiatement à la maison. Et tu es consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Oui.

Je rendis le téléphone à Carlisle. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire un résumé de la conversation. Celle-ci avait été entendue par tous.

- C'est-ce que nous avions prévu Bella. me dit Carlisle en prenant le téléphone.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Los Angeles ! On est de vraies boules disco ! lança Emmett

- Entre-autres. Mais il faut que nous restions ensemble. Avec ce qui vient de se passer tout le monde est maintenant très fragile.

- Et pour une fois qu'on avait trouvé une petite ville sympa où les habitants sont pas trop casse-pieds. souffla Rosalie

- Et il y a de si jolie maisons à rebâtir dans les environs. dit Esmée enchantée.

Tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire pour repartir à Forks. Mais moi je ne voulais pas. Tout là bas me faisais penser à Lui. Le lycée où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois, les forêts où Il avait prit l'habitude de m'emporter sur son dos et de courir à travers les bois pendant que je fermais les yeux trop effrayée pour regarder, la clairière où Il m'avait dévoilé son secret. Non je ne désirais vraiment pas rentrer à Forks. Et pourtant j'allais de voir y devoir y retourner.

Pendant que tout le monde s'affairait, préparait ses bagages, je restais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucun paquet à faire. J'étais partie précipitamment pour l'Italie, sans me soucier d'aucune valises. Pendant tout le temps que je fus seule, je pus penser à ce qui m'attendrais de retour à la maison.

Surement que Charlie me punirait pour être partie comme je l'avais fait, et cette punition je la méritais. Je n'avais pas idée de faire ce genres de choses. Cela avis déjà couté la vie de l'homme que j'aimais. Je voulais tuer mon père aussi ?

Au bout de deux heures de dépression noire et profonde, je sortis de ma chambre. La maison était vidée de tous les objets qui allaient être ramenés à la villa blanche. Les meubles les plus imposants restaient ici. Ce luxueux appartement pouvait toujours resservir.

Jasper s'était occupé de réserver les billets d'avion et Rosalie avait fait en sorte que les voitures soient prêtes à l'atterrissage à Port Angeles.

Le voyage se passa sans encombres. Je fit semblant de dormir pendant que les Cullen parlaient encore et toujours de Lui. La parole devait être une sorte de thérapie pour eux. Pas pour moi. J'avais le cœur en mille morceaux et cette fois même Jake ne pourrait le réparer. Aussi bon mécanicien qu'il soit.

A l'aéroport de Port Angeles, Charlie m'attendait à côté de sa voiture de patrouille. En me voyant descendre derrière Carlisle, mon père lui jeta un regard froid.

- Bonjour Carlise.

- Bonjour Charlie. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je prend Bella maintenant.

- Bon ben Bella, on se voit au lycée, hein ? me lança Alice.

- Oui, c'est ça. A lundi.

J'étais étonné par la réaction de mon père. Il avait pourtant toujours été très amical avec les Cullen auparavant. J'espérais que mon escapade n'avait pas gâté cette amitié. Décidément je gâchais tout.

Arrivés à la maison, Charlie m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita à passer dans le salon. J'allais devoir expliquer mon comportement.

- Eh bien jeune fille ? Puis je savoir où es tu allé ? Et ce qui s'est passé ? Car à vrai dire ce mot est un petit peu vague.

Il tenait à la main la feuille que je lui avait laissé avant mon départ précipité.

_« Edward a des ennuis. Je pars l'aider en Italie._

_Je suis avec Alice._

_Je t'aime. Bella. »_

- Il me semblait pourtant que toi et Edward c'était fini. Qu'il t'avait quitté. De plus, il ne semble pas l'avoir vu descendre de l'avion.

- Je… je ne veux pas en parler Char..Papa.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Très bien. Tu es donc consignée dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et tu n'as plus le droit de voir les Cullen.

Je montais dans ma chambre résignée. Je ne pouvais dire à Charlie qu'Il ne reviendrait pas, ce que Lui et sa famille était. Que notre amour avait mis leur secret en péril. Et que pour cela il en étai mort.

Ainsi désormais serais ma vie à Forks.

Maison, lycée, maison.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le quatrième chapitre._

_Si ça vous plait (ou non mais aidez moi progresser) n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;)_

**La vie sans lui ( et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 4 : Délivrance**

Le lundi suivant, je me rendis au lycée sans conviction. Mon week-end n'avait pas été heureux. Je l'avais passé enfermé avec mon père ronchon de la situation. Il sentait que quelque chose m'attristais et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le dimanche j'avais essayé d'appeler Jacob. Sans succès. J'étais donc remonté dans ma chambre et avais répondu à un long mail de ma mère.

En arrivant au lycée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Les examens de fin d'année arrivaient bientôt. Que ferais-je après ? Où irais-je pour faire mes études supérieures ? Où bien resterais-je pour toujours avec les Cullen ?

Mon premier cours était biologie. Le programme avait été fini et Mr Banner avait décidé de faire des révisions. Je décidais donc de sécher le cours. Je n'avais pas le cœur d'aller en biologie. En allant vers la minuscule cour, je rencontrais Emmett.

- Bella !

- Emmett ?

- Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours ?

- Révisions de biologie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis censé avoir sport. Mais il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne. Pour la bonne santé du ballon. En ce moment j'ai tendance à ne pas retenir mes coups.

Nous partîmes en continuant de parler vers le minuscule pré herbeux. Deux heures plus tard, l'heure de la pause ayant sonné tous les étudiants sortirent et Alice, Jasper et Rosalie nous rejoignirent. Nous passâmes dix minutes à parler de choses futiles.

- Bella, ce week-end tu viens à la maison. On part avec Rose et Esmée pour une virée shopping sur Seattle, me pressa Alice.

- Ce n'est pas possible Alice. Tu le sais. Charlie m'a condamné à rester à la maison. Et m'a interdit de vous voir.

- Oui, oui je sais. Mais je sais d'autres choses aussi, me répondit elle avec son air malicieux.

- Quoi ? Quoi ! Charlie va lever ma punition ? Pourquoi ?

- Surprise , surprise !

- Pfff, c'est vraiment pas très gentil tout ça, soupirais-je en me levant.

En partant j'essayais de paraitre fâché. Mais je savais que je ne trompais personne. Qu'avais donc bien pu voir Alice ? Pourquoi Charlie lèverait-il la punition dans la semaine ?

Le reste de la journée passa d'une traite. Avant de quitter le lycée, je passais voir Mike pour récupérer le cours de biologie. Inutile de mettre la puce à l'oreille de mon père.

Arrivée à la maison, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une Mercedes S55AMG était garée. Que faisait la voiture de Carlisle ici ?

- Bonjour Papa .

- Bonjour Bella. Nous avons un invité. Carlisle Cullen est venu me rendre une petite visite aujourd'hui au poste, à la fin de ma journée. Nous sommes rentrés ensembles.

- Bonjour Mr Cullen.

- Bonjour Bella. Appelle moi Carlisle, me dit-il d'un air détendu.

- Carlisle est venu au poste pour plaider ta cause, dit mon père d'un ton froid.

Je levais les yeux vers lui puis vers Carlisle. Voici donc ce qu'avais vu Alice. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que Carlisle avait raconté à mon père. Le plus important était que je retrouve un semblant de liberté.

- Et je peux vous dire que vous êtes plutôt doué dans l'art de la persuasion. J'accepte que Bella vienne vous voir, mais seulement les week-end.

- Je vous remercie Charlie. Il est mieux pour Bella qu'elle ne passe pas son temps seule après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Quoi ? Carlisle lui avait tout raconté ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Finalement je voulais bien savoir ce dont mon père était au courant.

- Après ce qui est arrivé à votre fils en Italie, je vous suis reconnaissant de prendre soin de Bella comme vous le faites. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est donc d'accord pour le week-end prochain.

Carlisle sortit de la maison après un signe de la tête à Charlie et m'avoir adressé un sourire entendu. Je nageais en pleine incompréhension.

-J'ai appris ce qui c'est passé à Edward, me dit Charlie en se tournant. Je suis désolé Bella. Fauché en pleine rue par un chauffard soul. Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ?

Voici donc l'histoire qu'avait raconté Carlisle à Charlie. Comment il avait passé Sa mort surnaturelle pour une mort humaine.

- A vrai dire, j'avais trop de chagrin. Et tu étais en colère.

- Bell's tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout.

- Merci papa. Mais tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? De sentiment et de larmes ? Dis-je avec un sourire triste, me rendant compte que c'était moi qui ne tenait pas en parler.

- Oui, je veux en parler avec toi. Car tu es ma fille et je vois que tu souffres.

Avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance, je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé du salon et nous nous mîmes à parler. Jamais je n'avais autant parlé avec mon père. Mais cela m'avais fait du bien et nous nous couchâmes tard ce soir là.

En montant dans ma chambre, je trouvais un papier sur mon bureau. _"Alors qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Prépares toi pour ce week-end ! " _

Je me couchais en souriant. Vraiment, Alice avait tout prévu.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incidents. J'essayais cependant de joindre Jacob à plusieurs reprises mais jamais son téléphone ne décrochait. Si cela continuait, j'irais faire un tour à La Push. Je voulais m'expliquer avec lui. Il avait le droit à la vérité. L'entière vérité.

Enfin arriva le vendredi tant attendu. Je devais passer la soirée avec les Cullen et tout le samedi serait réservé au shopping à Seattle. Quant à dimanche, ils avaient tous gardé le silence. Cela m'embêtait. Je n'aimait pas les surprise, ils le savait et il y en avait une en préparation.

Je sortis de la maison après avoir fait claquer une bise sur la joue de mon père, et montais dans ma Chevrolet.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le 5ème chapitre des aventures de Bella sans Edward :'(

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début. (ou qui l'ont rejoint en cours de route)

Et un grand merci à Stephenie Meyer à qui tout ces personnages appartiennent, et avec lesquels je ne fais que faire jouer mon imagination...

**La vie sans lui (et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 5 : Trahison**

J'étais sur la route pour le lycée, écoutant distraitement la radio quand je me précipitais sur celle-ci et l'éteignis. Ils étaient en train de diffuser la chanson qui était devenue notre chanson. Je m'arrêtais sur le bas-côté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Les larmes me montèrent toutes seules aux yeux et dégoulinèrent le long de mes joues. Je voyais son visage en face de mes yeux, son odeur emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture. Toutes les émotions que j'avais refoulé cette semaine, essayant de paraitre forte, s'échappaient d'un coup. Le week-end proposé par Alice que j'avais accepté mais que je ne voulais pas faire, les cours de biologie qui avaient perdu tout intérêt puisqu'il n'était plus là pour être mon binôme, ma couette que je ne voulais plus laver de peur que son odeur n'y disparaisse, et tant d'autres choses qui paraissaient si futiles mais auxquelles je me raccrochais pour ne pas perdre pied.

Je passais dix minutes à sangloter ainsi comme une enfant prise en faute. Au moment de repartir, je dus redémarrer plus lentement. Mes mains étaient si tremblante que je devais concentrer mon esprit plus qu'à l'ordinaire sur ma conduite.

Alors que j'arrivais en vue du lycée, je du écraser la pédale de frein à l'en exploser. Jacob se tenait au milieu de la route, inconscient du danger.

- Démarre Bella ! m'ordonna-t-il, en sautant dans la voiture

- Quoi ?

- Vite ! Sinon les sangsues vont rappliquer quand l'extralucide t'auras perdue de vue !

Sur le coup de la surprise, j'accélérais. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Black, nous sortîmes du pick-up et Jacob vint se planter devant moi.

- Tu es revenue. Et eux aussi. Mais pas l'autre qui lit dans les pensées. Pourquoi ?

- Jake ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Réponds moi Bella.

- Tu te souviens de l'Italie ? Eh bien il …, je…, trop tard …, me mis-je à sangloter.

- Calme toi, me dit Jacob d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu racontes.

- Je … je n'ai pas été assez rapide et ils l'ont tué. Je l'ai perdu. Plus jamais il ne reviendra, me mis-je à pleurer de plus belle.

- Je suis désolé, dit Jacob en m'attirant contre son torse brulant.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer à ce moment.

- C'est Alice. Excuse moi Jake.

Allô Alice ?, répondis-je en repoussant gentiment mon meilleur ami.

- Bella ! Où es tu ? Tu as disparu d'un coup ! Que ce passe t'il ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis en sécurité a…

- Tais toi !

Jacob m'arracha violemment le téléphone des mains et l'éteignit.

- Jacob ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ils ne sont pas bon pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser copiner avec ces buveurs de sang.

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien à propos d'eux. Tu ne les connais pas. Laisse moi passer. Je rentre à la maison.

Jacob se précipita devant ma voiture pour me barrer le passage.

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu restes ici. Pour ta sécurité. Et j'appelle Charlie pour le prévenir que tu es ici.

- Tu ne peux pas me retenir de force. Et Charlie n'accepteras pas que je rate des cours à cause d'un de tes caprices.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas qu'avec ce que je vais lui dire il sera d'accord pour que tu restes.

Je lui tournais le dos et partis vers la plage. Comment mon ami, mon meilleur ami avait-il pu me trahir de la sorte ? M'enlever ainsi, et m'enlever tout moyens de communication. Alice et les siens devaient être sur les dents. Emmett surtout. Le connaissant, il serait le premier à être capable de rompre le traité rien que pour venir se battre avec Jacob pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et il le méritait de se prendre une raclée. Malheureusement, il se savait à l'abri de ce fichu traité, et les Cullen ne pouvaient donc traverser la frontière. J'étais donc seule.

J'entendis Jacob m'appeler, qu'il était l'heure de manger et qu'un orage risquait d'éclater dans l'après-midi, mais qu'après tout si je voulais faire ma tête de mule, il allait pas se casser la voix, je rentrerais bien assez tôt. Je n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait décidé de me retenir à la réserve, il allait devoir me supporter.

Durant toute l'après-midi, je restais sur la plage à réfléchir, comment m'échapper. Mais rien ne venait. Jacob avait démonté une pièce de mon camion, la fuite était donc impossible de cette façon là. Il valait mieux éviter la fuite à pied. Je me serais perdue … L'orage annoncé éclata en début de soirée alors que mon cerveau était toujours aussi désespérément vide. Tout comme mon ventre. J'avais l'estomac dans les talons. Mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas renoncer.

- Bella! Viens manger quelque chose! Tu dois être affamée ! me cria Jacob.

Il avait raison. Et en plus j'étais trempée, en à peine cinq minutes, la poisse. Je pris cependant mon temps pour rentrer. Pas question de donner cette joie à Jacob. En passant devant la grange ouverte, je vis la moto qui y était rangeait. Mais bien sur ! Le voilà mon moyen de m'enfuir. Jacob me rejoignit et j'essayait de retrouver un visage de marbre.

- Ça y est tu t'es décidée à venir ?

Regardant Jacob qui m'accueillais avec des paroles de bienvenue plutôt maladroites, j'essayais de savoir si il se doutait de la moindre chose .

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je rentre. C'est juste qu'être trempée c'est pas très agréable.

- Il y a des affaires de rechange à la maison, si tu veux. De vieux vêtements de Rachel.

- Merci ... Jake … Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'es ce qui ce passe ?

- Rien.

- Oh allez ! Ça ne rime à rien. Est-ce que ça concerne la meute ?

- Arrête maintenant. Cette histoire ne peut être dite. Elle doit rester dans le secret des Quileutes, dit Jacob d'un ton qui lui était inhabituel.

Nous arrivâmes ainsi dans la petite maison rouge dans un silence tendu. Dans la cuisine aménagée, Billy finissait de préparer une ratatouille. Nous nous saluâmes et passâmes tous les trois à table. Le repas se déroula dans un silence gêné. J'en voulais à Jacob pour l'acte qu'il avait fait et théorique Billy le soutenait. Pendant qu'avec Jacob nous débarrassions la table, celui-ci me proposa sa chambre pour la nuit. Lui coucherait sur le canapé. Je le remerciait et lui dit que justement j'étais fatiguée, j'allais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Jacob soupira et je pus l'entendre parler avec Billy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire papa ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec eux. Après ce qui c'est passé.

- C'est bien que tu veuilles la protéger, mais fais attention à tes réactions. Fais attention à ne pas briser le traité.

- Elle n'est pas l'un d'eux ! Je l'en empêcherais !

- Tu as le droit de l'aimer. Mais pour son bonheur tu n'as pas le droit de t'opposer à ses désirs.

- Tu connais les clauses du traité mieux que quiconque ! Elle ne deviendra pas comme … ça !

Choquée par le dernier mot de Jacob, je me réfugiais au fond de la chambre en me plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Jacob allait vraiment trop loin. Mais pour qui se prenait il ? _Ça ? _Les Cullens n'était pas des choses ni même des monstres. Quant à Billy je ne savait comment réagir. Lui qui me semblait être le plus imprégné des légendes Quileutes, il serait près à rompre le traité ? Billy m'étonnait vraiment.

J'entendis une porte claquer, puis peu de temps après un moteur vrombir. Jacob venait de prendre sa moto.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le 6ème chapitre. Merci d'avoir patienté, j'ai pris mon temps ;)

Préparez vos mouchoirs, rien de gai à l'horizon.

Si cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas laisser une review c:

**La vie sans lui (et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 6 : l'Alpha**

POV Jacob :

J'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer. Je savais que mon père s'était habitué à avoir les vampires à côté de chez nous, mais qu'il accepte que Bella, ma Bella devienne l'un d'eux, alors là, ça me fichait vraiment les nerfs.

Je me précipitais vers ma moto et fis hurler son moteur. Pour une fois, conduire me procurait plus de sensations que courir. Et puis je n'avais pas à partager mes pensées avec la meute ... ma meute.

C'était effrayant d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Qu'est ce que je pouvais haïr tous ces buveurs de sang.

Ce qui était arrivé à Sam et Emily jamais ne se reproduirait. Toute sangsue qui oserait croiser mon chemin n'en ressortirait pas vivante.

_Flash-back : juste après le départ de Bella pour l'Italie._

Je rentrais à La Push complètement abattu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier bon sang ? Il l'avait abandonné pourtant. Je ne la comprenais vraiment pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié tous ces moments qu'on avait passé ensemble. Et en plus de ça partir comme elle l'avait fait. J'avait du mal à imaginer la tête que ferait Charlie quand il apprendrait sa fuite. Tout ça pour sa sangsue. J'eus envie de faire un long tour dans les forêts pour me vider la tête. Ça au moins c'était efficace.

A peine transformé je sentis que quelque chose clochait.

- Sam ! qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Rappliques ton arrière train ! La rouge est là ! me hurla-t-il.

Je démarrais en trombe. La rage de Sam n'étais pas normale. Je captais des images de son combat, des images de blessures, de sang, mais aussi des images d'Emily. En moins d'une minute je fus sur place. Et ce que je vis me glaça.

Emily, allongée par terre, le corps en sang, scarifié de toutes parts. Emily sans vie. Et Sam à bout de force, luttant contre ce monstre, pour protéger le corps de sa bien-aimée.

Nous chargeâmes ensemble. Contre nous deux, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Et ce fut le cas. Mais dans un geste de défense, elle réussi à arracher la carotide de Sam. Trop faible, il ne put esquiver le coup. Il tomba à terre et reprit forme humaine. Je me dépêchais de transmuter, d'emflammer le cadavre de notre ennemie, et me précipitais vers mon chef.

- Sam ! Sam réponds moi !

- Jake … Elle est … morte ? Définitivement ? … me demanda Sam angoissé.

- Oui . Je me suis occupé d'elle.

- Merci … Jake … , dit-il soulagé. Jake … Tu es … né pour … ça …, reprit-il.

- Sam tais toi. Je te ramène à la maison.

- Non … c'est trop tard … Je te désigne … comme… l'Alpha … de la meute….

- Non ! Je n'en veux pas ! dis-je horrifié, me rendant compte ce que voulait dire Sam.

- Tais toi ! … Tu sais … que c'est ton … rôle… Je ne te … demande qu'une dernière faveur… Partir auprès … de mon aimée …

- Excuses moi si je te fais mal, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Ma voix était cassée de sanglots.

Je le déposais le plus doucement possible auprès d'Emily. Sam prit son visage baigné de sang, et pour la dernière fois y déposa un baiser. Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse, d'amour et de paix. Ils allaient se rejoindre pour l'éternité.

Je restais là à les contempler, unis dans la mort. J'étais devenu l'Alpha. J'avais désormais la meute sous mes ordres. Mais qu'est-ce ça voulait dire ? Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Ou plutôt, comment le faire ? Comment leur annoncer la mort de Sam et d'Emily?

Autant ne pas trainer. Je convoquais tout le monde à la maison. On y serait tranquille. Billy était parti pêcher et il ne rentrerait pas avant tard dans la soirée. J'étais harcelé de toutes les questions de la meute. Aucuns ne voulaient m'écouter. Ils disaient être en mission pour Sam et qu'ils devaient l'exécuter. A force de discussions, je leur fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils abandonnent leurs missions et qu'ils rentrent. Ils se mirent à se poser des questions. Mon insistance n'était pas normale. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à toutes mes pensées. Je les cachaient en pensant à bien d'autres choses.

- Tu t'expliqueras avec Sam mec, me prévint Paul.

N'ayant pas usé du pouvoir du Loup Alpha pour leur dire de rentrer, ils considéraient toujours Sam comme leur chef.

L'attente fut longue. Malgré leur vitesse, Quil et Embry qui étaient les plus éloignés, ne furent pas là avant deux heures. Pendant ce temps là, Paul et Jared me lançaient des regards noirs. J'avais du leur dire que Sam ne pourrait venir. Et qu'en tant que son second, je le remplaçais pour leur dire ce qu'il y avait à dire. Seth lui me regardait sans rien dire, dans son coin. C'étais le plus jeune de la meute. Il avait muté pour la première fois le soir de la mort de son père, Harry Clearwater.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, je ne laissais à personne le temps de placer la moindre parole.

- Que tout le monde me suive. On va faire un tour.

Là où précédemment s'étaient tenu six jeunes gens, se tenaient à présent six loups massifs. Nous nous marchions sur les pattes tellement nous étions imposants, et le salon petit.

J'avais décidé de les amener sur le lieu du massacre et de laisser parler mes souvenirs. C'était lâche mais je ne pouvais me résoudre de le leur annoncer de vive voix. Quand ils virent les corps d'Emily et de Sam à terre, tous furent prit d'effroi. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'étaient passé, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas au courant, qui était responsable de ça, … Je réclamais le silence le plus total, et leur montrais mes souvenirs, du début jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ils écoutèrent tout sans broncher. Au moment de la mort de Sam, un frisson s'empara de la meute, certains même gémirent.

Les questions reprirent de plus belle à peine le récit fini. Mais elles avaient changé de registre.

- Que va-t-on faire pour Sam et Emily ? demanda Quil.

- Et la rouge, t'es sur que personne ne viendra la venger ? dit Paul

- Il faut prévenir leurs familles, de la part d'Embry

- Tu sais pourquoi on n'en a rien su de votre combat ? questionna Seth

Étonnamment, tous avaient accepté le choix de Sam. Ils m'avaient reconnu comme leur chef.

- Ramenons-les chez eux. Qu'ils puissent reposer dans un endroit convenable. J'irais prévenir la famille d'Emily, transmis-je à ma meute.

- Seth à posé une question intéressante, dit Embry. Pourquoi on a rien perçu de votre combat ? On n'étaient pourtant pas si loin.

- … J'en sais rien.

Je levais les yeux vers l'assemblée des loups et je vis qu'il ne me reprochaient rien, qu'ils auraient juste voulu sauver Sam et Emily.

Doucement nous chargeâmes leurs corps sur nos dos et nous nous dirigeâmes vers leur maison. Dans nos têtes s'éleva une vieille complainte Quileute. Elle était destinée aux héros victorieux.

Nous déposâmes les corps sans vie de nos compagnons dans la chambre à coucher puis Paul et Jared se mirent à la porte, montant la garde.

Alors que je partais chez moi pour me changer, j'entendis la voix de d'Embry s'immiscer dans ma tête.

- Et tu comptes y aller seul ? On est une meute. On reste soudé dans les épreuves.

- Bon ok, mais vous allez vous changer.

Vu leur détermination, je n'aurais pas fait le poids.

- Rendez vous ici dans vingt minutes. Et pas un mot à vos familles, leur ordonnais-je.

C'était vraiment leur donner plus de temps que nécessaire. Dix minute plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé, au point de rendez-vous. Moi par contre je ne me sentais pas prêt du tout. Comment annoncer la mort d'un proche ? Nous nous mimes cependant en marche.

Quand Mme Young m'ouvrit sa porte et me nous fit entrer dans son salon, je sus que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Toute la famille était réunis, de la familles proche aux parents éloignés. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de l'annoncer devant cette grande assemblée. Les larmes et les cris se firent aussitôt entendre. Emily était très aimée parmi son entourage et cette perte leur était d'autant plus dur qu'ils se réjouissaient tous de son mariage. En apprenant la mort de Sam les pleurs redoublèrent. Il avait pris part à cette famille. Voyant leur peine si grande, nous échangeâmes un regard. Nous nous sentions déplacés. Prenant la mère d'Emily à part je lui présentais nos condoléances, et lui dit que nous reviendrions un peu plus tard si elle le souhaitait. Me remerciant à travers ses larmes, elle nous raccompagna à la porte. On pouvait entendre les pleurs de dehors.

La nouvelle fit le tour du village comme une trainée de poudre. Le soir même, le conseil se réunit. Il devait être au courant de ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé. Le fait que Victoria soit morte était une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus de vampires qui rodaient dans les environs. Nous pourrions souffler un peu. Et les jeunes quileutes ne risqueraient plus de muter. Mon intronisation en tant que mâle Alpha ne posa guère de problèmes. Tous les loups de la meute l'ayant accepté, les anciens ne pouvaient que donner leur consentement. Et ils avaient confiance dans le jugement de Sam.

Les funérailles eurent lieu deux jours plus tard. La raison officielle qui avait été annoncée, était que Emily et Sam avaient été attaqués par un ours. Toute la tribu s'était réunie pour l'occasion. D'autres personnalités de Forks étaient même venues, Charlie Swan entre autres. Malgré le fait que Bella était partie sur un coup de tête et qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre, il était venu tout naturellement. A la fin de la cérémonie, je me dirigeais vers lui. Il paraissait avoir pris dix ans en deux jours à peine.

- Bonjour Charlie. Comment allez vous ?

- Je me débrouille. Mais toi. Comment vas-tu ? Tu étais très lié avec Sam.

- Toute la tribu est là. On se soutient mutuellement … Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella ?

- Elle m'a appelé hier. Elle rentre aujourd'hui avec les Cullen. Je vais la chercher cet après midi à Port Angeles. Tu veux venir ?

- Non merci. Je préfère vous laisser entre vous. Pouvez juste ne pas lui parler de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ici ? Je préfère la mettre moi-même au courant quand on se verra.

- Pas de soucis Jacob. Et bon courage.

- Bon courage à vous aussi Charlie.

Les Cullen revenaient. Je ne pouvais pas leur laisser Bella. Les vampires n'avaient jamais été digne de confiance.

_Fin du flash-back._

Voilà comment on en été arrivé à ce que j'enlève Bella. Je n'avais guère eu de difficultés à convaincre la meute. Après ce qui était arrivé, ils préféraient savoir Bella en sureté ici plutôt qu'avec les sang-froid.

Il ne subsistait qu'un souci. Il me restait qu'à expliquer à Charlie pourquoi Bella se trouvait désormais à La Push. Et à savoir comment il allait l'accepter.

J'avais commencé à diriger ma moto vers Forks quand je me ravisais. Il était tard, Charlie était surement devant le base-ball, et j'étais trop énervé. Cela pouvait surement attendre demain. Je tournais le guidon et fis rugir mon moteur.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nouveau chapitre ! Après un long temps d'attente voici que ça repart. Merci à tous ceux qui ont toujours été présent pour me soutenir, et bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs ;)_

_Attention ! cette fic sera surement un peu plus dure à suivre que les précédentes car il y à une succession de plusieurs POV différents. Dites moi si vous aimez avoir vu par les yeux d'autres personnes que Bella !;)_

_Allez j'arrête avec les blabla et bonne lecture à tous !_

**La vie sans lui (et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 7 : Tout dégénère**

POV Bella :

Surement que m'enfuir en douce par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la route n'avait pas été la meilleure idée. Il faisait froid, nuit et avec tous les bruits qui sortaient de la forêt environnante, je n'étais guère à l'aise. Mais bon vu les autres choix que j'avais, je pense que j'avais prit la bonne décision. Je ne voulais pas rester chez Jake. Je pris une profonde inspiration et repris la marche de plus belle. Une fois que j'aurais atteint la route principale, et quitté par cela même le territoire Quileute, je serais en sécurité.

Puisque Jacob m'avait enlevé, Alice avait surement été aveuglée. Et elle avait donc identifié le lieu où je me trouvais. Ils devaient surement tous faire des rondes autour de la réserve, en train de fulminer. Alice complètement affolée d'être dans le noir, Emmett voulant régler son compte à Jacob, Jasper et Rosalie dans le même état quoique Rosalie peut être n'aurait elle juste était heureuse de régler son compte à quelques loups. Et pour les calmer, Carlisle et Esmé. Pauvre Esmé. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre, quoique dans le cas présent l'expression était mal choisie.

Allez courage, la route n'était pas si longue après tout. Mais il commençait vraiment à faire froid. J'aurais du prendre un manteau dans le placard. Heureusement j'avais pensé à la lampe torche Surement que je me serais perdue dans cette nuit noire, sans lumière pour éclairer le chemin. « De toute façon, même le noir ne l'empêchera de me sauter dessus, si elle le veut … » Hé non ! Ne pas penser ce genre de choses. L'endroit était déjà assez glauque, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Soudain un hurlement déchira le fond des bois. Je tournais vivement la tête. Si la meute surveillait les alentours ça voulait dire sécurité, mais aussi qu'il valait mieux que je me fasse discrète. Jacob n'avait surement pas fait son coup en douce, et je serais ramenée illico chez lui si ils me trouvaient.

Enfin le trafic de la route principale commençait à se faire entendre. Je me mis à courir. Aïe ! La seule branche qui dépassait sur le chemin était venue m'entailler la joue. Je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette expédition.

Je posais le pied sur la route et me sentis agrippée par la taille puis assise dans une voiture qui ne s'était même pas arrêtée. La seule chose qui m'avait fait savoir que j'étais en sécurité, avait été que les bras crocheteurs étaient froids comme la glace. Ils m'avaient retrouvés.

Cependant il y en avait un autre qui allait avoir du soucis à se faire.

- Je vais lui broyer les os un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que de la pâtée pour chiens -Emmett-

- Saletés de sacs à puces -Rosalie-

- Ils ont outrepassé le traité. Qu'ils fassent attention à leurs derrières -Jasper-

- C'est un enlèvement pur et simple. Et après ça c'est nous qui sommes dangereux -Alice-

Pendant un certain temps personne ne parla dans la voiture et je n'osais rompre le silence malgré la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

Jasper était au volant et conduisait comme ses pairs, Rosalie à son côté. Alice et Emmett m'encadraient. Ils avaient le visage fermé. Ne pouvant me retenir davantage, je brisais ce silence tendu.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmé ?

- A la maison. Ils ne savaient pas que l'on partait te chercher, répondit Jasper

- Et on n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, rajouta Alice.

- Carlisle sera surement furieux, mais il fait trop confiance au chien, termina Emmett. Et c'est mieux que tu nous expliques un peu ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'on arrive à la maison.

Je m'exécutais. Je n'omis aucuns détails. La seule chose que j'omis fut l'attitude de Billy. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait et il valait mieux que cela reste secret pour le moment. Je pensais en parler avec Billy lui-même. Si jamais j'avais un jour l'occasion de retourner à La Push. Ils m'écoutèrent en silence. Le récit dura le temps du voyage jusqu'à la villa blanche. Décidément, les Cullen roulaient très vite.

Esmé et Carlisle se tenaient sur le perron de la porte.

- Attendez vous à un conseil de famille. Carlisle n'est vraiment pas content. Et Esmé non plus, prévint Alice.

Nous descendîmes tous les cinq de la voiture avec des mines peu glorieuses.

- Bella je suis heureux de te voir de retour à la maison, me salua Carlisle. Tout le monde dans la salon. Immédiatement, s'adressa-t-il à ses enfants d'un ton on ne pouvait plus froid.

L'instant d'après nous étions tous réunis autour d'une grande table rectangulaire. Personne n'osait parler, se faisant scruter par l'œil perçant du chef de famille.

Ce fut Jasper qui parla le premier.

- Carlisle tu es furieux, mais il fallait faire ce que nous avons fait. Bella était prisonnière, nous ne savions quel sort lui était réservé. De plus, alors qu'ils sont sensés protéger les humains, les Quileutes ont sciemment enfreint le traité en enlevant l'un de leurs protégés. Nous n'étions donc pas en tort.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Jasper délivrait dans ses mots de son pouvoir apaisant. Tellement qu'à la fin de son discours tout le monde se trouvait d'une humeur à discuter.

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais pense un instant qu'ils aient intervenu. Qui sait comment cela aurait fini ? Et avec un traité rompu, qu'aurions nous fait ? demanda Carlisle.

- Il faut arrêter de se cacher derrière ce fichu traité. Il a été édifié il y a bien longtemps maintenant, s'exclama Emmett. Quand les Quileutes ne savaient pas qui nous étions il avait lieu d'être. Mais maintenant ils ne l'utilisent que pour servirent leurs propres causes.

- Emmett ! Modère tes propos. Ce traité à évolué au fil du temps et sert à maintenir la paix entre nos deux tribus.

- Excusez-moi Carlisle, pourrais je dire quelque chose ? demandais-je d'une voix ridiculement faible.

Malgré cela, les six Cullen tournèrent de concert la tête.

POV Jacob :

Je leur avais confié une mission, une seule, et voilà que maintenant ils m'apprenaient que Bella s'était échappée. C'était vraiment une bande d'incapables.

- Hé ho calmes-toi mec ! C'est pas notre faute si elle à décidé de se faire la malle alors qu'on patrouillait dans les bois ! s'exclama Quill.

- Surtout qu'au moment où on à sentis ce qui se passait, elle était arrivée à la route principale, et les Cullen étaient sur place. Ils n'étaient pas en tort, ils n'avaient pas franchis notre territoire, renchérit Seth.

- Toi l'amoureux des sang-froids, arrêtes de les défendre. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se trame, dis je sous le coup de la fureur.

Je sentis mes loups frémir de rage en entendant les paroles que je venait d'adresser au jeune loup. Seth était peut être jeune mais il était tout autant au courant de la situation que les anciens. De plus sa jeunesse lui permettait d'avoir un autre regard sur les évènements. Mais ma rage du moment m'empêchait de faire preuve de bonne foi.

Cependant une pensée dominait toutes les autres. Il fallait que Bella revienne à La Push. Elle y était en sécurité.

Et le plan pour la ramener était tout trouvé Pas de plan. On fonce, on récupère Bella, on déchire quelques sangsues au passage - ça ne peut jamais faire de mal - et on rentre.

- Je te suis ! Et je prends l'armoire brune, lança Paul toujours prêt pour la bagarre.

- Une bonne bataille, il y a rien de mieux, renchérit Jared.

- Oh les mecs ! Vous avez quoi dans le crâne ? Vous croyez que Bella est heureuse ici ? Rajoutez à ça si vous vous battez contre les Cullen …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur de quoi Embry ? Si c'est ça, t'as qu'a rester chez ta mère, le défia Paul.

- C'est toi qui devrait y rester un peu plus souvent, lui répondit-il en découvrant les crocs. Ça t'apprendrait à réfléchir.

Hors de lui, Paul bondit sur Embry. Si je voulais garder une meute intacte, il fallait les séparer au plus vite. Paul avait déjà mordu son adversaire à la cuisse et en retour il avait récolté une griffure des plus profonde à l'épaule.

Alors que les deux combattants avaient reculé pour mieux se jeter l'un sur l'autre, je bondis entre eux. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Paul , puis tournais ma tête et fis pareil avec Embry.

- Paul, Embry, je suis votre chef. Et en tant que tel je vous demande d'arrêter cette querelle. Nous avons un combat bien plus important qui nous attend. Ne dispersons pas nos forces.

Ma voix ne résonnait pas de l'écho Alpha. J'avais décidé de laisser chaque membres de la meute libres de ses choix. En toutes occasions.

- Je suis avec toi Jacob. J'ai toujours pensé que ces suceurs de sang étaient un problème de toute façon. Il faut nous en débarrasser.

- Tu connais mon point de vue. Je refuse de prendre part à cette boucherie.

Seth renchérit Avec deux loups en moins, la bataille devenait des plus incertaines. Il valait mieux que tout le monde rentre chez soi, pour se reposer et apaiser leurs ardeurs combatives.

- Comme tu veux, mais ce n'est que partie remise, dit Paul en tournant le dos.

POV Bella :

- Non Bella. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux accepter ce que tu demandes. Des lois nous empêches de …

- Carlisle mon amour, nous sommes rarement en opposition. Mais bien que ce qu'à dit Emmett été exagéré, cela est vrai sur un point. Ce traité est caduc, dit Esmé d'une voix douce.

- Je ne peux et ne veux le faire. Ma décision est ferme. Nous n'en parlerons plus pour ce soir, trancha Carlisle.

- Par contre, je ne voudrais pas changer de sujet, mais il commence à se faire tard et Charlie ne va pas être d'accord si Bella rentre tard ce soir. Et il est déjà au courant que tu as manqué le lycée.

Alice toujours aussi prévoyante, avait coupé la conversation mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner.

De retour à la maison, je ne pus échapper au sermon de Charlie. Le lycée l'avait appelé pour prévenir que je n'étais pas venue. Et je n'étais qu'en période de probation, pour mon père, depuis que j'étais partie pour l'Italie. A ce souvenir, une grosse boule se noua dans mon ventre. J'encaissais tous les reproches sans broncher et filais dans ma chambre. Voulant me changer les idées, j'attrapais le premier CD de la pile, le mis dans mon baladeur et poussais le son à fond. En entendant les premières notes qui s'en échappèrent, je fus submergée par le chagrin. La musique qui s'échappait des écouteurs était « Clair de Lune ». J'enfouis mon visage dans les oreillers, les oreillettes toujours dans les oreilles, et me mis à pleurer de tout mon soûl.

POV Emmett :

- Alice dès que tu rentres, on a encore des choses à mettre au point pour Bella, laissais-je un message sur le portable de ma sœur.

A peine raccroché, que mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Mettre une surveillance en place ? C'est d'accord. Puisque je suis sur place, je prends le premier tour jusqu'à demain matin pour le début des cours.

- Non tu as besoin de te nourrir. Jasper t'attend. Vous aviez prévu de chasser cette nuit. Vas y. Je prends le quart.

Une minute plus tard, j'étais sur place. Alice me fit un rapide compte rendu de ce qu'elle avait pu voir des évènements à venir jusqu'à demain matin. Une soirée calme en perspective. Puis elle partit rejoindre sa moitié. Tout les deux, seuls, du gibier à volonté, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Je commençais déjà à regretter d'avoir pris ce tour de garde. Ou de n'avoir pas demander à ma Rose de venir. Mais je me rattraperais le lendemain. Et tous les lendemains du monde.

La nuit était déjà avancée, je n'aurais pas longtemps à veiller. Pour passer le temps, je me mis à courir autour de la maison. Très pratique pour ne laisser aucuns trous dans la défense. Wow ! 1 seconde ! Super record. Mais je suis sur qu'il pouvait être dépassé. Par Edward notamment. Il avait toujours été le plus rapide d'entre nous. Nos courses me manquait. Et la maison était devenue silencieuse. Ses compositions au piano manquaient vraiment.

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé. Bella pleurait. Surement Edward. Comment les humains pouvaient ils survivre à de tels chagrins alors que leurs cœurs se brisaient si facilement ?

Me coupant de mes réflexions, une odeur pestilentielle m'agressa le nez. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Je grimpais sur l'arbre le plus proche pour me camoufler et l'attendis. Cette fois ci je ne le louperais pas. 3 secondes, 2..., 1… Je me jetais sur son dos, me fichant de faire du bruit. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était de le réduire en bouillie. Avant que j'eus atteint son dos, il s'était transformé et retourné vers moi.

Finalement, j'aurais du faire attention au bruit des feuilles …

POV Bella : J'avais passé une nuit affreuse. J'étais rentrée vers les deux heures du matin et avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer. Et quand finalement j'avais trouvé le sommeil, j'avais eu le droit à un cauchemar terrible. Des feuilles d'arbre qui volaient partout, les Cullen étaient en lutte contre des ennemis invisibles et ils étaient blessés. Rien que d'y repenser j'en avais des frissons.

Je me sortis de la couette pur aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Mieux ne valait pas sécher les cours aujourd'hui. Une feuille bleue vif trônait sur mon bureau. Enfin sur toutes les autres feuilles du bureau.

« On vient te chercher ce matin. Alice »

Que se passait il ? Je me dépêchais de descendre. Charlie était déjà parti pour le travail. J'espérais qu'il n'était plus fâché pour hier soir. Mais je ne voulais pas créer d'ennuis à Jake. Je filais me préparer, douche rapide, trois vêtements pris au hasard - Alice serait surement mécontente mais tant pis - et je filais préparer mon sac de cours. Alors que je finissais, la sonnette retentit. Quelle ponctualité.

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, failli louper la dernière ainsi que de m'étaler de tout mon long. Le rire cristallin d'Alice retentit de derrière la porte puis celui de son frère peu de temps après. Autant faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu as l'air en pleine forme ce matin, me salua Alice

- Fraiche comme un gardon, lui répondis je comme si je n'avais pas entendu le sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

- Parfait. Allez viens, une longue journée nous attends.

Je montais à sa suite dans la voiture. Jasper était au volant, Alice côté passager, et …

- Emmett et Rosalie ont pris une autre voiture ?

- C'est pour cela qu'on est venu te chercher. Hier soir il y a eu un incident, répondit Jasper.

L'habitacle de la voiture se transforma en espace zen. Quelque chose de vraiment grave avait du se passer hier soir.

- Emmett était de garde autour de chez toi quand le puant est arrivé. Il était vraiment en colère de ce qu'il t'avais fait et il lui a sauté dessus. Ils se sont battus comme des enragés, m'expliqua Alice.

- Non ! Dis moi que personne n'a été blessé ! S'il te plait !

- Je suis désolée Bella. Mais tu les connais l'un aussi bien que l'autre. Ils ne sont pas en danger mais salement amochés.

- Amène moi les voir. Tous les deux !

- Non, répondit Jasper d'une voix tendue. Pas question que tu retournes à la réserve Quileute seule. Et Emmett n'est pas seul. Tu pourras passer le voir ce soir.

Sur une ambiance passablement refroidie, nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire.

Encore une longue journée triste et ennuyeuse à passer. Sans plus aucun rayons de soleil pour éclairer mon futur. Quel était mon avenir désormais ?

- Moi non plus je ne le vois plus, me répondis tristement Alice.

Je la regardais étonnée. Comment avait elle su ce que je pensais ?

- Non je n'ai pas lu tes pensées. Seul lui avait cette capacité. Mais j'ai une très bonne ouïe. Tu as murmuré.

- Merci Alice. On se voit à la cantine ?

Mon cours de biologie allait commencer et j'allais une fois de plus me diriger vers ma paillasse désormais vide et froide.

J'écoutais distraitement les paroles du professeur. Je préférais m'enfoncer dans cette déprime noire. Les deux heures de cours qui suivirent passèrent ainsi plus vite. Je filais rejoindre Alice et Jasper à la cafétéria sans avoir décoché un seul mot à ceux qui avaient été des amis pour moi auparavant. Au moment de remplir le plateau du self, mon estomac était tellement noué que je ne pris qu'un soda. Nous déjeunâmes en silence puis ce fut repartit pour un après midi morose. Cours de gym. Entre le badminton et Mike qui était trop prévenant, je ne savais pas ce qui me déprimait le plus. Après trois coups de raquette sur la tête et au moins le double reçu par le volant sur tout le corps, mon choix était finalement fait.

Je me changeais en vitesse et filais sur le parking. Le moteur de la voiture tournait déjà, Alice et Jasper déjà installés à l'intérieur. Je repris la même place que ce matin et Jasper démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Nous arrivâmes rapidement et je me précipitais à l'intérieur de la villa. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement de voir Emmett debout, discutant avec Carlisle.

- Emmett ! Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est il passé cette nuit ? Et comment va Jake ?

- Bella, calmes toi. Jacob va bien, me rassura Carlisle. Cependant il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Il m'invita à entrer dans son bureau. Bien que je l'eus déjà vu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveillée devant la majesté de la pièce. Prenant place sur le fauteuil qu'il m'indiquait, Carlisle n'y alla par quatre chemins. Il attaqua de suite ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit était grave, très grave même. Emmett et Jacob s'étaient battus comme jamais personne ne l'avaient fait avant eux. Et tout les deux avaient été gravement blessés, bien qu'ils soient à présent sur la voie de la guérison complète. En tant que chef de la tribu adverse, il serait malheureusement dur de traiter avec Jacob. Carlisle espérait pouvoir traiter avec les Anciens si le conflit venait à s'envenimer.

J'écoutais tout ce que Carlisle avait à dire sans piper mot. Je ne comprenais pas les actes de Jake. Que s'était il passé durant mon absence en Italie pour qu'il devienne cet être froid et calculateur ?

- Carlisle puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Puis je passer à La Push voir Jacob ? Je veux savoir comment il va.

- Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai été autorisé à le soigner mais c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas de sa santé physique que je voulais parler. Il a changé dernièrement et peut être que c'est lié à quelque chose qui lui est arrivé. Ou qui c'est passé à La Push.

- Si tu sais quelque chose tu dois le dire. Ça peut nous aider pour comprendre ce qui se passe en ce moment. Et désamorcer ce conflit.

- Je vous assure que je ne sais rien du tout, répondis-je précipitamment. Un peu trop à la façon dont Carlisle me regarda. Mais la façon d'agir de Billy Black m'avait troublé et je voulais savoir ce qui se passait réellement à la réserve.

- Bella te laisser à la réserve seule n'est pas prudent. Et nous ne pouvons pas t'accompagner. Il faudra reporter cette excursion à plus tard j'en suis désolé.

- Et si j'y vais avec Charlie ? Je ne risque rien. Je veux y aller et Jake à besoin de moi. Vous me connaissez. Vous savez que j'irais voir Jacob malgré tout.

- Effectivement on ne t'en n'empêcheras pas mais quand tu iras le voir préviens nous avant que nous puissions établir une surveillance, concéda Carlisle.

- Juste pour ta sécurité et celle de ton père, ajouta-t-il pour clore la discussion.

Vaincue, j'acceptais. Au moins je pourrais retourner à La Push et m'expliquer avec Jake.

Rassurée de l'état de santé de mes deux amis, je rentrais à la maison. Des révisions m'attendaient que j'avais depuis trop longtemps mises de côté.

Avant de monter je lançais le repas. Des pommes de terre en papillotes au four accompagnées d'œufs frits que j'allais faire au dernier moment. Je m'installais sur mon lit, mis mon baladeur en marche, et me rendis compte aux larmes qui coulaient toutes seules que je n'avais pas changé le CD depuis la veille. Je n'eus pas la force de l'éteindre cette fois-ci encore. Je m'effondrais dans mes coussins en pleurs.

Comment allais je survivre sans Edward ? Si il avait perdu son âme en devenant vampire, j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre à sa mort.

_Alors comment avez vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici le 8ème chapitre. Enfin !

Attention gros changement à l'horizon. Accrochez vous !

Mais je vous laisse juger. Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Thanks !

**La vie sans lui **

**(et si Bella était arrivée trop tard)**

**Chapitre 8 : Vengeance  
**

Je regardais autour de moi et ne voyais que les barreaux de ma prison. Plus d'une fois j'avais tenté de les briser, mais mes geôliers m'affaiblissaient en ne me nourrissant que lorsque la nécessité l'exigeait. Ou juste avant une mission. Car c'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais encore en vie. Mon pouvoir était bien trop précieux aux seigneurs italiens.

Mais s'en était trop de cette exploitation. Mon don ne leur était pas destiné. Tout comme ma vie. Soit j'arrivais à m'échapper lors de la prochaine sortie et à rejoindre ma famille, soit ils me tuaient, m'envoyant rejoindre la personne sans qui mon monde ne pouvait tourner.

**POV Bella** : Les examens étaient enfin finis et Alice avait organisé une fête pour décompresser. Tout le lycée était invité. Je lui avais déjà donné ma réponse dès qu'elle avait commencé à en parler. Je n'avais pas envie d'y participer. Et puis la saison de randonnée aller reprendre, Mme Newton allait avoir besoin de moi au magasin. Un bon moyen pour avoir l'esprit occupé. Eviter de penser, travailler, essayer d'oublier. C'était la seule chose à faire en ce moment.

Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Jacob. Avant de passer à La Push, je voulais le prévenir. Mais à chaque fois le téléphone avait sonné dans le vide. Et je ne pouvais me résoudre à venir sans lui avoir parlé avant. L'absence de mon ami commençait à se faire lourde à porter. Tout comme celle de celui que j'avais perdu. Malgré tout ce temps, je n'arrivais toujours pas prononcer son nom. Ni même à le penser. Et pourtant la vie avait repris son cours normal. Nous avions passé nos examens et chez les Cullens une fête se préparait. A croire que la mort de leur frère ne les affectait pas.

Je pris mon manteau et sortis de la maison. Ayant décidé de faire des heures supplémentaires, je travaillais à partir d'aujourd'hui. Au moins Alice ne viendrait pas me chercher de force. La journée se déroula sans incidents. Il avait fallut remplir les étalages des nouveaux produits arrivés pour la nouvelle saison. Un travail fatiguant qui ne laissait pas le temps à la réflexion.

- Tu ne vas pas à la fête de fin d'année d'Alice Cullen ? me demanda Mme Newton. Il me semblait que vous étiez grandes amies.

- Je vous avez promis de venir au magasin. Et puis Mike n'est pas là aujourd'hui, vous n'auriez jamais pu tout faire seule.

- Merci Bella. Si tu veux, tu peux y aller maintenant. Tous les cartons sont vides et je ne pense pas que la clientèle va affluer maintenant.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfère rester. Autrement Alice serait capable de m'amener de force chez elle.

- Justement tu viens ! lança une voix derrière nous.

Flûte, pour le coup je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir me défiler.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si Bella finit un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui ? demanda Alice à Mme Newton.

- Alice ! Ce n'est pas prudent ! Elle sera toute seule pour fermer le magasin.

- Non, ça va aller. Amusez vous bien toute les deux, répondit Mme Newton en réduisant à néant mes vaines protestations.

L'air plus que ravie, Alice m'entraina vers la voiture.

- Bella, cette fête n'est pas que pour fêter la fin des examens, mais aussi pour que tu t'amuses. Ca sera la première fois depuis ton anniversaire que nous nous retrouvons tous à un moment autre que tragique.

- Comme tu veux mais je ne veux pas venir.

- Voudras-tu bien faire un effort au moins ? Cette réunion est aussi l'idée d'Esmé et elle lui tient à cœur.

Là c'était un coup bas de jouer la corde sensible. Elle savait que pour leur mère vampirique j'accepterais de jouer le jeu.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer chez moi que je puisse me rafraichir et me changer s'il te plait ?

- Une tenue t'attends déjà sur ton lit. Je repasse te chercher d'ici une heure.

Elle fit vrombir le moteur et deux minutes plus tard nous étions à la maison.

- A dans une heure alors, me dit ma chauffeuse quand je claquais la portière.

-Papa ? Tu es rentré ? Je sais que ça n'était pas prévu mais Alice vient de me trainer chez elle. Pour sa fête. Si tu veux je peux rester à la maison.

- Non ça va aller. Va t'amuser. Bonne soirée.

Bien évidemment qu'il n'allait pas faire de difficultés. Ce soir tout était destiné pour que j'aille à cette fichue soirée.

- Par contre tu as du courrier. De quelqu'un de plutôt bavard, vu l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe, rajouta Charlie en me donnant la lettre.

Elle n'était pas oblitérée. Mon correspondant était venu la déposer directement dans la boite aux lettres. Je la décachetais et vu effectivement qu'elle contenait plusieurs feuillets. Je montais dans ma chambre, pressée de me changer.

Alice ne m'avait pas menti. Sur mon lit se trouvait se trouvait une magnifique tenue bien que sobre. Je la pris et posais à sa place l'enveloppe. Sa lecture attendrait bien la fin de ma douche.

Je relevais mes cheveux mouillés en une couette haute, puis enfilais les habits préparés par Alice. La robe était noire parsemée de reflets. Et il m'avait semblé apercevoir au pied du lit des chaussure assorties. Le tout, à ne pas douter, surement sorti de la fabrique d'un créateur hors de prix.

Je repris la lettre que j'avais abandonné à peine ouverte et me plongeais dans sa lecture. Elle était de la main de Billy Black et faisait près de cinq pages. Recto verso. Cinq pages couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée expliquant ce qui s'était passé à la Push, ce qu'était devenu Jacob et la meute, l'attaque le lendemain de ma fuite en Italie et la raison de mon enlèvement.

Je relus la lettre comme si cela pouvait changer la réalité des choses. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Comment avais-je pu provoquer tout cela ? Dans une semi-conscience, j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée. Je pris le petit sac de perle qui contenait mes affaires et descendis.

- Tu es prête ! Et tu es ravissante. Allons y. Tout le monde nous attends.

Je lui servis un sourire complaisant, mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'aurais préféré partir pour La Push, parler avec Billy et Jake. Mais si je prenais cette décision, Alice le verrais, et avertirais sa famille.

Alors que la voiture était plus silencieuse qu'un tombeau, dans la maison des Cullens la fête battait son plein. Au moment où nous sortîmes de la voiture, Esmé se matérialisa à l'entrée de la maison.

- Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi Esmé.

Elle m'entraina à l'intérieur où je fus accaparé par le reste de la famille.

Tandis que la fête se déroulait, j'avais l'impression d'être à l'écart, hors du temps. Les mots de Billy défilait dans ma tête. Emily et Sam tués, la meute chamboulée, Jacob à la tête de celle-ci. Et tout ceci par ma faute. Si je n'étais pas venu à Forks, si je n'avais pas dérangé les Cullens, cette fête ne serais pas en train de se dérouler, pour se retrouver dans un moment autre que triste, pour oublier qu'Edward n'était plus parmi nous.

Au souvenir de son nom, la bile me monta à la gorge et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas montrer le malaise qui petit à petit m'envahissait. J'avais besoin de calme et je décidais de m'isoler. La cuisine avait été vidée de tous ses habitants et j'y trouvais le silence recherché. Mais pas la paix. Dans cette grande pièce vide, les souvenirs m'assaillirent. Edward et moi … heureux. Ce passé et ce futur à présent perdus.

Je vis un éclat argenté sur le plan de travail et sans vraiment contrôler mon geste je pris le couteau. Ma tête était désormais vide de toutes pensées, et ne se concentrait désormais que sur la lame. Je fermais les yeux puis mes mains se collèrent à mon ventre en même temps qu'un liquide chaud se répandait dessus.

« Edward, mon amour, je te rejoins » pensais-je, avant de m'effondrer au sol.

Je sentis la présence fébrile de plusieurs personnes autour de moi. Les Cullens avaient du être alertés par l'odeur du sang. Mais déjà je commençais à avoir froid. Je sentis que l'on appuyait sur mon ventre puis se fut le trou noir.

Mes jambes en feu, mes pieds et mes mains me brulaient, ma cage thoracique comme un brasier. Je fus réveillée par cette douleur atroce. J'ouvris mes paupières et pourtant cela ne changeait rien. La douleur obscurcissait ma vue. J'hurlais à m'en arracher les poumons. La moindres parcelle d'air qui passait par ma gorge me brulait. Je voulait échapper à cet enfer. Il n'y avait que ça qui m'obsédait. Je me contorsionnais de toutes mes forces mais quelque chose me retenait, comme si j'étais attachée à un lit. Durant des jours cette torture dura. La douleur se déplaçait dans mon corps, un coup affolant mon rythme cardiaque pour le ralentir à l'extrême juste après. Combien de temps allais-je devoir supporter ça ? Puis soudain mon cœur s'affola une derrière fois pour s'arrêter progressivement dans une douleur inimaginable. Si les jours précédents j'avais hurlé, ce ne fus rien comparé au hurlement que je poussais. Il aurait été moins bruyant de me tuer. Cependant, la douleur s'arrêta une fois que mon cœur se fut stoppé. Je gardais les yeux fermés un temps encore. Le temps de reprendre des forces, le temps de m'habituer à mon nouvel état. J'en profitais pour prendre une goulée d'air frais. Et ce que je perçu n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je me souvenais. Les effluves du bois frais mêlé au doux parfum de la mousse. Je sentis également l'odeur de papier venant d'une bibliothèque. Toutes ces sensations me firent monter une boule à la gorge, pas des plus agréable. A vrai dire c'était même assez étouffant.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis les Cullens autour de mon lit, tendus comme si ils attendaient quelque chose. Je me redressais sur les coudes, espérant que cette douleur dans la gorge passe. En vain. Par la fenêtre ouverte, un courant d'air entra et avec lui une odeur qui aiguisa mes sens. Je sautai du lit, traversai la fenêtre et traquai la piste qui s'était fixée dans ma mémoire. Cette piste m'était familière. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais je la connaissais. Elle m'obsédais. Une odeur de bois et de baies poivrées.

Je commençais déjà à entendre des bruits d'une course. Les Cullens étaient à ma suite. Mais je voulais ma proie. J'accélérais l'allure pour semer mes poursuivants. La poursuite s'engagea. J'étais devenue traqueuse. Et traquée.

L'odeur se fit plus forte. L'homme se tenait de dos, un fusil dans les mains. L'arme ne serait pas un problème. Face au vent, il ne me sentirait pas arriver. Ces humains ont si peu d'instincts. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention et il pivota sur lui-même. Il me vit fondre sur lui-même, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus grotesque. Je lui portais un unique coup à la poitrine pour l'empêcher de hurler, et son insigne brillante de shérif tomba au sol, brisée.

**POV Jacob** : Une semaine déjà que le Chef Swan avait été tué par sa propre fille. Les moindres des déplacements des sangsues été désormais sous surveillance. Et la meurtrière activement recherchée. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis son coup d'éclat, et avions perdu sa trace quand elle avait passé la frontière des Etats-Unis. Nous savions juste qu'elle avait traversé l'Atlantique. Certains de la meute s'étaient proposés pour la traquer à l'étranger. Mais se séparer représentait un trop grand danger. Nous devions rester unis. La trouver. Et l'exterminer.

- Très bonne tactique pour une fois, ricana Paul. Mais comment comptes tu la trouver de La Push ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. On doit aller la chercher sur le terrain, surenchérit Jared.

- De toute façon ici on ne sert à rien. Juste à à filer les traces des Cullen qui la recherche aussi mais qui lui feront rien si ils la retrouve, dit Quil.

- Bon ok, les gars vous avez gagné. Faites vos bagages. On part à la chasse !

Un frisson d'excitation parcouru la meute. Ce qu'ils attendaient depuis la mort du Chef Swan arrivait. Nous aurions notre revanche.

**POV Bella **: Je logeais dans un petit gite dans le village de Roncolla. Dernière halte avant l'attaque. Ils ne me verrait pas arriver. Je leur ferait payer la mort d'Edward.

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, patientant jusqu'au crépuscule. Je n'avais pas les moyens de payer ma chambre. Et j'avais besoin de plus de forces pour mon expédition. Je descendis voir ma logeuse. J'eu le bonheur de la déranger en pleine réunion avec ses amies. Elles ne se rendirent compte de rien. Et je pus manger plus que nécessaire.

Jane hantait mon esprit tandis que je me dirigeais vers le palais vampirique. Ca serait elle contre moi, et je ne comptais la laisser s'en sortir vivante. Ainsi que l'ensemble des Volturis. Sous le coup de la rage que me provoqua ce nom j'accélérais l'allure et arrivais plus tôt au sombre château.

Je commençais à me faufiler dans les sous-sols. Je me dirigeais facilement. Ceux-ci étaient d'une propreté stupéfiante. Très vite j'accédais à la grande salle de réception, où trônaient les trois seigneurs. Vide. Je poussais mon inspection, tous mes sens en alerte. Rien ne bougeait, pas un signe de vie. Une petite salle sur la gauche, fermée, attira mon attention. Je la fit sauter. Du sol au plafond, elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de cendre grise. Et il y régnait une ambiance encore chaude. Voilà comment des milliers d'années de crimes étaient camouflés.

Je sentis deux coups successivement portés dans mes cervicales puis dans le bas de mon ventre. Je succombais dans une espèce d'inconscience cotonneuse. On me souleva et je vis défiler plusieurs portes et plafond successifs avant que l'on me pose à terre sans le moindre ménagement. On me lança une bouteille que j'attrapais par reflexe. La couleur du liquide m'incita à en boire le contenu. Je retrouvais immédiatement mes forces, et m'agrippais à la grille qui m'emprisonnait pour me relever. Les trois seigneurs italiens se tenaient derrière, immobiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**FIC EN PAUSE !**

Pour cause de manque de temps pour cette fic et aussi car j'arrive à un moment charnière de l'histoire, j'ai mis cette fic en pause. Pour combien de temps ? Je ne pourrais vous le dire. Une nouvelle fic va arriver dans les jours qui arrive, une one shot axée sur …. Ha ha ha non ceci casserait le suspense.

Désolée pour l'attente et d'être aussi évasive. Que ça ne vous prive pas de continuer de m'être fidèle et de me faire connaitre.

Xoxo, Ptipou =)


End file.
